The Amazing Climax of Gumball
The Amazing Climax of Gumball is the very last episode of The Amazing World Of Gumball. Plot It all starts with another normal day at Elmore. Gumball needs something for his science project. He & Darwin find uranium while playing Dodge or Dare. Gumball decides to use it for his science project & Anais notices something's worng with the uranium. Later at school, Gumball goes up & Anais had to help him with the presentation until Gumball drops the uranium & it explodes, destroying Elmore in the progress. The FBI arrests Gumball for destroying Elmore & is sent to jail for 20 years. During the 20 years, Maximus Vice was elected to be Mayor of New Elmore, but he soon finds out that Gumball's the one that can stop him which gets him worried. However, he calms down when realizing that Gumball can't get support from his friends or family at all, not after what he did. 20 years later, Gumball, who is now 32, is released from prison. He tries to reconnect with Larry first, but he's in a deep depression. He then tries Miss Simian, but realizes she died from the explosion. He then tried Bobert, who was still alive, & he explains about Maximus Vice, but can't help him either. He went to his house & realized Richard is dead. He was seen by his mom, Nicole. Sadly, Nicole can't forgive him for what he did & she then sadly dies, because she's 67 now. Gumball finds Bobert again, but this time he's with Anais & also explains that he's married to her. Anais explains that she should have known that the uranium was unstable & would explode. Gumball leaves & sees Anais & Bobert having sex inside. He then goes to Carrie's house & sees Darwin at the door. Darwin explains that he & Carrie got married 10 years ago. Carrie comes out of Darwin so she can tell Gumball that she possessed Darwin at that moment just to explain what's with them, because Darwin wouldn't want to say a word to him. He soon leaves to find Penny while Darwin & Carrie have sex as well. Gumball finds Penny at her house, but she can't know if he could be trusted after what he did. She find out she could trust him once they have thier first kiss. They end up having sex as well, becuase they kept kissing. Maximus Vice, meanwhile, notices this & realizes that Penny is Gumball's motivation. The next morning, Penny wakes up & gets ready for work. Gumball wakes up soon after & Penny decides to help Gumball get a job. Gumball tries to get a job, but he still has the rambunkous behavior he had 20 years ago. Penny notices this & tell him this & breaks up with him, leaving him depressed. After seeing this, Maximus decides to kidnap Penny to test his theory about his new enemy. Darwin, Carrie, Anais & Bobert decide to call Gumball to tell him what happened. This gets Gumball out of his depression & he meets with them to save Penny. They reach Maximus' lair & Darwin, Carrie, Anais & Bobert fight off Maximus' men while Gumball rescues Penny. Gumball reaches Penny & Maximus explains to him that he's been watching him. Maximus realizes that he broke Gumball after the explaination as Gumball charges at him. They soon fight & Maximus kills Penny when decides to shoot her. Gumball screams in rage because of it & tears off Maximus' right arm. Maximus was able to kill Gumball by impaling him & they crash into the ground. Darwin & the others notice this & start crying stating that they & Gumball failed. 2 weeks later, a funeral for Gumball & Penny was held by Maximus Vice. He explains to everyone that Gumball tried to assassinate him as a cover-up. He had Gumball & Penny in 1 coffin. Darwin & everyone told thier sad last words to the couple. Maximus then tells everyone that the service is done. After everyone leaves, Maximus tells Gumball & Penny that they couldn't defeat him even on his saddest day as he cranks them down. Afterwards, he buries them & leaves. Little did he know, 2 hands pop out from thier grave. Maximus heads to the hospital to get a new arm. Afterwards, he heads back to his home to relax after a long day. Suddenly, a news bulletin explains that Gumball & Penny's bodies are gone. He's not worried until someone knocks at his door. When he opens the door, Darwin & thier friends attack him for killing Gumball & Penny. He was able to defeat them. After defeating Darwin, Maximus feels 4 arms on his neck & he struggles to pull them off. He pulls them off & is shocked to realize who was trying to crick his neck. It was Gumball & Penny. They charge at him & Maximus realized that he made them snap when he said those words when he was at thier funeral. As they fought, Maximus realized Gumball & Penny are more powerful than ever. After a long fight, Gumball & Penny twist Maximus' neck, killing him. Darwin & the others were baffled at the 2 being alive & they explained that when Penny got shot, she took the bullet out before she passed out & Gumball took out Maximus' spear also before passing out. Afterwards, Gumball & Penny were glad they won & give a kiss. The End Note Maximus Vice resembles Zeta Prime from Transformers: War For Cybertron. When Maximus gets his right arm ripped off by Gumball, it refer to Sentinel Prime ripping off Optimus Prime's arm in Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Category:Sad Episodes Category:Serious Episodes